When a voltage is applied to an organic electroluminescence device (hereinafter may be referred to as an organic EL device), holes are injected to an emitting layer from an anode and electrons are injected to an emitting layer from a cathode. In the emitting layer, injected holes and electrons are re-combined and excitons are formed.
An organic EL device comprises an emitting layer between the anode and the cathode. Further, there may be a case where it has a stacked layer structure comprising an organic layer such as a hole-injecting layer, a hole-transporting layer, an electron-injecting layer, an electron-transporting layer, etc.
Patent Documents 1 to 3 disclose a compound used as a material for an organic electroluminescence device.